the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Malefite (Clan Hollownest)
History Malefite is a Shade-touched Mirror that is a loose definition of a 'Clan Leader' of Hollownest. He takes care of the clan quite well, and will be the Leader for many years to come. Malefite, at one point in his childhood, was a vagabond and could only survive through stealing and begging for food. When he grew up, he moved from the Arcane territory on a trek to Dragonhome, Earthshaker's domain. On the way to Earth, he found Sunder, an exiled female Fae that had her throat cut by her old clan. Personality Malefite is a very determined Mirror, known to others to be very powerful, yet very kind. He is very friendly, almost always seen somewhere he can help somebody in the clan territory. He likes to hang out in the Hollownest Cafe or in Soda's aviary, but is also seen in Sean's veterinary clinic for familiars. He is very devoted to his people, listening to them as much as he can. He loves taxidermy, nature, and sculpting, but he doesn't like fighting, unsanitary things, or hiking. He's very food oriented and is almost always seen in the Hollownest Cafe. He is almost never seen without his familiar, a colorful little corgi with wings named Parsnip. Appearance Malefite appears to be your average Mirror until you notice his eyes. His eyes, excluding the iris, which is pink, is jet black. His skin is a rose color, with the pattern of your average five-lined skink. His wings share the same pattern, but on both his body and wings, the normally yellow parts of his coloring have turned black, a side-effect of the Shade infection he currently carries. Small, sharp spines protrude out of his back and run down the length of his tail. He wears a common swashbuckling outfit, with a large amulet, earrings, and tail rings. He is usually followed by a swath of dogs. Everywhere he walks, he leaves harmless black footprints, a side-effect of the infection. Abilities Malefite does not like to fight, but that doesn't mean he cannot fight at all. He has multiple abilities, both in close combat and magical. Close Combat Malefite has many ways to fight in close quarters, and is easily one of the fastest Mirrors in the clan. He can use his claws on his front and back feet, usually used for tearing up prey by Mirror packs in the Boneyard. He can also use his long, thin tail to whip his adversaries, like an angry iguana. Along with his tail, he can use the spines located running down his back and tail to cause extra damage, and can also bite and tear with his teeth; due to being a Mirror, he naturally carries a lot of bacteria in his mouth and can cause wounds to become infected extremely quickly due to Plaguebringer's blessing. Magical Ability He also has multiple different magical abilities he can harness to bring down an opponent. He can use mild Shade magic to weaken and drain the magical reserves of a target, as well as Earth magic he has learned passively living in Dragonhome, and his own potent Arcane magic to bring his foes to their knees. He is also very well versed at other types of magic but prefers to use the magic he is only strongest in when he needs to fight, as well as the mild, yet potent reserves of Shade brought on by his Shade infection.Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Shadetouched